Life After Death
by simplegirlorpartytime
Summary: Let me put it simply: Soda disappears, A new girl shows up with a secret past that ends up tangling her into a complicated love story with our dear Ponyboy Curtis. Could get interesting. Rated for swearing and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, so my other main story is not going to be worked on for a while because when I become obsessed with movies or books, I write fan fictions on them. So, this is my Outsiders fan fiction. I do not own Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, Steve, Cherry, Randy, Bob or Marcia. They belong to S. E. Hinton. She's an amazing author. I do own Carrie, though. Oh, and some of the things may be more like the movie than the book because I've only read the book 2 times && seen the movie like 14. Anywho, it's based 3 months after the whole Johnny/Dally fiasco. So, enjoy! I am well aware that I did not do her books justice. But still. Review please! Oh, && like the original, it's in Pony's pov. kthnx. lol

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I sleepily rubbed my eyes to try and shield them from the harsh sunlight entering my room. I faintly wondered why it was so bright for winter, but ignored it. It was a saturday, and the normally noisy house was eerily quiet. The Curtis household hadn't quite been the same for the past three months.

It seemed like just yesterday Johnny, Dally and I were sneaking into the drive in. I shook my head to clear the thoughts of them out of my mind. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and wondered vaugly where everyone was.

Quietly, I got up and opened the door. Voices were murmuring in the living room. I edged closer to hear what was being said without being seen.

"I just don't think it's too hot of an idea," Darry said. Someone shifted on the couch and sighed.

"But he could use the company. Besides, she needs a home and she's the same age as him. He's been living cooped up since the deaths. It would be good for him to have someone else to talk to," I heard a familiar female voice reply. It sounded like a voice I hadn't heard for three months. It sounded like... Cherry Valance. What was she doing here talking to my brother? I decided to make myself known so I cleared my throat and entered the room.

"Hello Cherry, fancy meeting you here," I said a little stiffly. I hadn't talked to her since the day of the rumble (I refused to remember what else happened that day).

"Hi Ponyboy," she acknowledged me, then turned to Darry. "Just promise me you'll think about it?" Darry nodded and Cherry got up and left without another word.

"What was that about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Darry. I glanced around and for the first time relized Sodapop was no where to be found. That was odd considering Soda didn't work on saturdays and Steve did.

"Nothing," Darry muttering, picking up an empty beer bottle. Then he added, "Soda went down to the DX to hang out with Steve for a while. And Two-Bit is definately-" he paused to pick up 2 more empty beer bottles, "-too hung over to do anything." He disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed. I knew what that meant. Either I stayed home and helped Darry clean up, or I left and did something. I wandered back into my room to get dressed and such when I found a note on my bed. I reached over and picked it up, recognizing Soda's handwritting.

**_Ponyboy,  
When you read this, it'll probably be too late to find me. I've decided to spend some time in Texas. I have some friends down there. Tell Darry I'm ok. And tell Steve I'm sorry. He'll understand. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I left.  
-__Sodapop_**

_Great,_ I thought. _Now what am I gonna do? _I folded up the note and, after I was dressed and ready, I brought the note out to Darry. I watched his expression turn from confused to surprised to upset as he read. Then he turned to me and half-heartedly smiled.

"Well, we all knew he was gonna leave eventually. I just didn't think I'd be so soon," he said. I was a little confused and surprised, but I just shrugged it off and told Darry I was going for a walk. I glanced down the street half expecting to see Randy's mustang. I shook my head again. Why was I now rememebering all this stuff after I tried so hard to forget?

I passed the vacant lot and rememebered looking up at the stars with Johnny. I looked at the lot, then did a double take. Just like the night of the rumble, Cherry's sting ray was parked in the lot and she looked like she was waiting for someone. The only difference was there was another person in the car as well.

"Hi Cherry," I said, trying to see who was in the car. Cherry looked up, relieved. I didn't notice; what I did notice was the girl in the car had her feet up on the dashboard and was reading.

"Ponyboy, did Darry talk to you?" she asked, sounding hurried and somewhat hopeful. I shook my head. I knew she wasn't talking about Soda's disappearance. Suddenly the conversation from earlier popped into my head. _"But he could use the company. Besides, she needs a home and she's the same age as him. He's been living cooped up since the deaths. It would be good for him to have someone else to talk to." _Relization hit me as if someone had punched me. I glanced from Cherry to the girl in the car.

Cherry noticed me looking at the girl. "Her name's Carrie. She's your age and she needs a home," Cherry said, rubbing her arms. It was definately way too cold to be this sunny. "She's been livinng at my house but my mom is kicking her our same as how her family did. She needs a home and I thought maybe you and your brothers could take her in.

"She won't be much trouble. The only reason she can't stay is because my mother says she's a disgrace to our social standards. I personally think she just doesn't like her." Cherry sounded rather bitter talking about her mom. I rememebered something she had told me at the drive in.

"Things are rough all over," I murmured, then looked back at Cherry. "What did Darry say when you asked him?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "He said Soda's leaving was still new and you wouldn't want anyone else in your house for a while, but he said he's talk to you about it." I was a little indignant about the fact tha Darry was still assuming things and not asking, but I didn't let it show. I glanced back at the girl, Carrie.

"Can I meet her?" I asked. Cherry tapped on the glass and motioned for Carrie to come out of the car. She slammed the door shut. She was holding Pride and Prejudice in her hands. Seeing the rings on her fingers made me rememeber Bob. The 14 year old in front of me stood slightly awkwardly, but with the air of someone who grew up in a rich neighborhood. She was kind of a cross between Cherry and one of the many greaser girls Two-Bit picked up. She wore too much eye make-up and jeans, but her hair was done all fancy and she read.

"Hi," she said. She didn't sound shy, just bored. I moved forward a step. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis," I said, smiling down at the girl. I was at least two or three inches taller than her. I saw Carrie snicker at my name, but replied with her own, Carrie Sheldon. Funny that with all the flashbacks I was having I couldn't figure out why the last name was so familiar. Turning back to Cherry, I asked if Carrie had all her bags.

In response, Carrie opened the door and pulled out two bags. In a sarcastic voice tha reminded me a lot of Two-Bit, she asked "Does that mean I'm not a hobo anymore?" She grinned at me and I couldn't help grinning back. She was pretty cute.

"Shoot kid, Darry'd have to be out of his mind to kick you out," I said, and reached forward to take one of her bags. She stepped back and said curtly, "I can carry them myself, thank you." I nodded.

"Thanks Ponyboy, you dig okay," Cherry said before getting into her car and driving off. I mearly watched the car drive away. When I turned back to Carrie, she was smirking again. "You dig okay? What is that, some kind of greaser language?" she teased good naturedly. She really was a lot like Two-Bit. I wondered why I didn't care some Soc was calling me a greaser.

Carrie snapped her fingers twice in my face. Born a Soc or not, she definately didn't act like one. I turned and strolled out of the lot without making sure Carrie was follwing me. Judging by the footsteps I heard behind me, she was.

I swore loudly as I nearly fell flat on my face. I steadied myself and looked up at who I ran into. "Shoot kid, you nearly scared me to death," Two-Bit said. He didn't look hung over, just drunk as usual. I don't think he was though. I heard Carrie snicker, then suddenly she was standing beside me. I saw Two-Bit shift his gaze from me to her and back again.

"Still picking up them upperclass broads, eh?" he asked, clapping me on the shoulder. I almost burst out laughing looking at Carrie's face. I swear she was about to spit on him or slap him or something. Instead she tugged lightly on my jacket sleeve (actually it was Dally's. I still had the jacket he'd given me the day we went to Windrixville). "Come on, Ponyboy," she whispered. Two-Bit just grinned and cocked an eyebrow. We walked up to the house with Two-Bit trailing. I warned Carrie that Darry might start yelling, then pushed open the door. Carrie entered first, then me and finally Two-Bit.

I wandered into the kitchen to talk to Darry while Carrie and Two-Bit talked. I took off Dally's jacket and set it on a chair. "Hey Darry, I talked to Cherry," I started timidly. I could hear Carrie and Two-Bit arguing in the other room.

"Shut your trap and leave me alone," she hissed. Two-Bit chuckled. Normally, Two-Bit would have been slapped for something like that, but Carrie was a different type of girl. I relized too late that Darry had been talking to me. I didn't want to let him know I hadn't been listening so I just told him Carrie was going to stay with us.

When I entered the other room, Twi-Bit and Carrie were laughing about something. "You dig okay baby," Two-Bit said, which made Carrie laugh even more. Then she turned her glowing hazel eyes onto me. I suddenly felt embarrassed that she was in my rundown house, hanging out with people like us. We were trash compared to her.

"Your friend is pretty darn funny," she told me, grinning. There was definately something alike between those two. Darry walking into the room and looked a little surprised to see Two-Bit.

"This is my brother Darry. He's tough so be sure to follow the rules," I added. Everyone started laughing except for Darry, because it was true. A strand of dark brown hair fell into Carrie's face and she brushed it away impatiently. She introduced herself to Darry, then nudged one of her bags.

"Um, am I sleeping in here or...?" she asked. Darry nodded curtly and disappeared into the kitchen again. We were in for a long month.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter one. There was more, but I decided that it would make more sense to end the chapter here then to keep going then have a really short chapter 2. Please review so I know what to change and such! Especially if the names get confusing because Carrie, Darry && Cherry were kind of giving me a headache because they all rhymed. Ha. Oh, and if you have any better ideas for the title, that would be super. lol. I just put the first title that popped into my head. It doesn't make much sense. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Mmmkay well even though nobody bothered to comment chapter one I have chapter 2 done so I feel like posting it. Nobody told me the story sucked and one person added it to their favorite so I must not be as terrible as I thought lol. So yeah, if you can take the time to read it won't kill you to review. Even if you tell me my story sucks and I should go die in a hole. It helps. lol. So yeah, I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters except Carrie Sheldon because she's cool like that. And I made her up. lol. So yeahh, without further ado, here's my very short chapter two. XD Oh, and this is where I make a couple of references to the movie instead of the book. But I already had it written like this and I don't know how to change it to make sense. Mmkay?

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The rest of the day wasn't any different. Steve came over looking for Soda ans was more shocked by Carrie than the fact that his best friend was gone.

I heard Steve say something rude to her and I was about to hit him when she cussed him out and made a rude hand gesture. I was pleasantly surprised when Steve started laughing. He rumpled her hair and said, with a grin, "I like this kid. She's a keeper." I laughed in spite of myself. She was certainly enjoying being the center of attention. I wondered why I felt so protective of her when she was obviously quite comfortable sitting there on the couch between Two-Bit and Steve.

"If you boys will excuse me and if Darry doesn't mind I would rather like to get myself something to drink" Carrie said, walking into the kitchen without waiting for a response. I turned to the other guys and asked casually what they thought of her. Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before speaking.

"She seems nice enough," he started, using the term 'nice' quite loosly. "But she reminds me too much of Dally." Everyone was silent a moment. "Yeah, she does act an awful lot like Dally. Kind of like Johnny too," Two-Bit said, then added "and a little like myself." We all had started laughing lightly when Carrie entered with a Pepsi and a small plate with a sandwich on it.

She sat down on the ground next to the chair I was sitting in. "I got a little hungry, you don't mind, do ya Darry?" He shook his head and I could tell he wanted to hurl someone across the room. I figured having Steve and Two-Bit here was rubbing his raw nerves, so I kicked them out.

"Why don't y'all go play some snooker or something?" Carrie suggested, taking a drink of her Pepsi. Steve shook his head and, still grinning, ruffled her hair again. She pursed her lips and shooed his hand away.

"Get outta my hair," she hissed and finally Steve pulled his hand away. I saw out of the corner of my eye Two-Bit pause in the doorway. We looked at each other and I knew he was rememebering when he scared me and Johnny. When they finally left, Carrie went to sit on the steps and read while I talked to Darry. He was definately annoyed.

"Why, why would you bring her here without asking me first?" Darry demanded I shrank back and bit my tounge to keep from retaliating. "You just don't think sometimes Pony."

"Why did you assume I wouldn't want her here? Why do you hate her so much?" I shot back. There was nothing wrong with her, so I couldn't see why Darry disliked her so. "Because she..." he started, then stopped. I waited for him to continue. When he didn't I made a noise until he did.

"Because she reminds me too much of Johnny and Dally," he finally told me. "I just don't want to get attatched just to lose someone again. Mom and Dad was bad enough, but then Johnny and Dally... it's just too much."

"So you don't even want her here, you want to kick her out just like her parents did?" I asked angrily. "Like you said, you don't stop living just because you lose somebody. I thought you knew that. It was 3 months ago. I'm still not completely over it and I don't think I ever will but I got on with my life. For you and Sodapop. I'll be damned if you are gonna kick her out because you don't want to rememeber. Are you forgetting that Johnny was my best buddy?"

I was surprised at what I was saying. Before Darry could say anything more I stormed out the door. The hurt look on Carrie's face made me stop short and I relized that the door had been open the entire time and she heard everything through the screen door.

"Is it true? You don't want me here either?" she asked, brushing the hair out of her face impatiently. "I'm not wanted because I remind you of your dead friends? Well I lost someone too." She dropped her book and started running. I was too stunned at first to do anything, then I started to run after her. I caught her by the arm at the vacant lot. She squirmed out of my grip and sat down in the very spot Johnny and I had sat the night we killed Bob.

To my horror and hers she started crying. And she seemed frustrated that she couldn't stop. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. We had both run out without jackets.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was trying to forget," she whimpered. She leaned her head onto my shoulder. "Damn brother was always getting drunk. The only reason I got to live with Cherry was because she was dating him. And then he was killed." My breath caught. I think she was about to become homeless of her own choice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's a little short but I thought I'd leave you hangin. I have most of chapter 3 written anyways, so you won't be waiting long. But please R && R! Then I'll post chapter 3. Otherwise you'll be waiting untill I get 2 or 3 review. Mmkay? lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Yay I'm getting really far in this! And pretty darn fast! lol. Yeah I'm happy. Please R+R! I don't own the outsiders or any places/people except for Carrie Sheldon because she's cool like that. XD Yeah. And without further ado, here's CHAPTER 3! lol

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Carrie had stopped crying after about five minutes. She took a deep breath trying to steady her voice, then began.

"You know, I wasn't aloud into the hearing that day. Cherry didn't want me to go and someone had made sure they wouldn't let me in. It was all stupid in my opinion because he was my brother. But Cherry wouldn't tell me who killed him. I rememeber the day it happened well. Cherry came home all worried. I heard your name and Johnny's tossed around. She also complained about some towheaded greaser kid who had been bothering her.

"It took me about 20 minutes to get her calmed down enough to even talk to me, let alone tell me what was wrong. She told me my brother was drunk. She told me he had found her and Marcia walking with you and Johnny and Two-Bit. She was scared stiff that he might kill one of you.

"A few hours later the police came to our door. They told us he had been killed but they didn't know who did it. That was the first time I actually cried real good in a long time. Bob was the only reason I hadn't run away from home. He was like my best friend He treated me like he did all the other Socs, even though he knew I was different. Him and Cherry were my only real friends. And Randy, he was real nice to me. But he left three months ago. Anyways, my parents had kicked me out the day before because I had back talked them one too many times.

"It was always odd that they spoiled Bob rotten and belted me if I even came home a half hour late. It was stupid. I swear if I didn't have my brother I would have been long gone when I was 10. But still. I was lucky Cherry was my friend. She was more than willing to let me live at her house." She looked up into my eyes and smiled weakly before continuing.

"A few days later I saw your picture in the paper. I didn't have time to read the article because I was almost late to school, but I saw the hero bit and how they said your friend might die," she said. I stiffened at the mention of Johnny but Carrie didn't notice.

"I went to find Cherry. She had said she was going to find you later to talk and I wanted to go but she had already left. I don't even rememeber what I was going to say. The next thing I knew, she was telling me that your buddies had died. Or rather that Johnny died and Dally had gotten himself killed.

"I hear rumors all the time about who killed Bob, people claiming it was you or Dally or Johnny or even Randy. It was odd. I don't know who to believe," Carrie finished, lifting her head off my shoulders. She stood up shakily from the cold and sitting still so long. She reached her hand down to me. "Come on, I'm freezing man." She giggled and attempted to pull me up. I pulled her back down next to me.I couldn't believe I was actually going to tell her this. She would hate me forever. But I had to. She had a right to know.

"Carrie..." I started. She stared at me, her hazel eyes becoming rounder. "You know how you don't know who killed your brother?" She nodded and waited for me to continue. "Those rumors are true. Johnny killed him. I was there." Carrie continued to stare at me, then jumped up. She glared at me and started to run off again. I got up too and sighed. She was going to the park, I knew it. I ran around the outside of the park and caught her by the fountain.

Grabbing her arm I turned her to face me. She was crying again but this time she was pissed. "I trusted you!" she screamed, slapping me across the face. I let go of her out of shock. I was not expecting this kind of reaction from her. She started running again. I followed. Even if she had a head start, I was still faster. I caught her again and grabbed her wrist.

She had stopped crying and she looked like she was gonna hit me again. "Will you just listen to me?!" I yelled, trying to get her to stop squirming. I ducked her second slap. "I thought you were nice. I thought I could trust you." She sounded calmer when she said this, but her voice started shaking. She slumped to the ground.

"Look, I know my friend killed your brother and I'm sorry. But you don't know what happened before that. Your brother had found us walking with Cherry and Marcia. After they left and so did Two-Bit, Johnny and I went to the lot. We accidentally fell asleep. I'm supposed to be home by midnight but I didn't get there until two."

Carrie had wiggled out of my grip and was rubbing her wrist ruefully. I relized I had been holding her wrist a little bit too tightly. I sighed. "My brother hit me so Johnny and I ran to the park. Your brother and some of his other friends came and jumped us. Bob and some other big Soc started drowning me. The others started beating up Johnny. He pulled out his switchblade and stabbed the first Soc he could get to that was drowning me. It happened to be your brother."

Carrie was turned away from me now. Her shoulders were shaking and I couldn't tell if she was crying or just mad enough. Then she snapped her head around to face me. She wasn't as angry or crying. She stood up and simply said, "You took away the only person who ever cared about me. I know you lost your best friend but you have a family that cares for you." She shook her head and walked away without another word. I was still in shock.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's still really short but it seemed better to end it here. Teehee lol. R+R so like yeah lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4! I'm on fire! lol. This is what happens when I have a dead cell phone lol. So yeah... Please R+R! I don't own the outsiders or any places/people except for Carrie Sheldon because she's cool like that. XD Yeah. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, here's CHAPTER 4! haha I'm halarious lol. Uhhhm correct me if I'm wrong, but don't the Socs live on the East side? I don't have my book over here to check with.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

I walked back to my house in a daze. I wasn't sure what all had just happened. Part of it felt like a dream. _Bob has a sister._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I pushed open the door. Steve was back, sitting on the couch. I nodded to him, knowing his dad had told him to get out and stay out again. I looked around for Darry and, not finding him, sat down on a chair.

"Where'd new girl go?" Steve asked between sips of his Pepsi. I was kind of surprised he wasn't drinking beer but said nothing about it. "She ran off. Told me some stuff though..." I sank back into my chair and sighed. I knew Steve was waiting for me to tell him. I looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Where's superman at anyways?" he asked dryly. I heard Darry mutter something about Steve under his breath as he came back in. He paused and looked at me for a minute seeing the red mark on my face. Steve noticed it too. He was grinning. He thought it was halariously funny, I guess.

"What'd you do to make her slap you like that?" Darry asked, looking out the screen door. He walked out and grabbed her book, then came back in and tossed it to me. I opened it up. Some of the pages were unreadable because it had been sitting on the wet ground. I tossed it on the ground and sighed as Darry closed the door.

"She told me about why she was here, and the fact that her brother was the only reason she hadn't run away. Her brother, Bob Sheldon." I grimanced as everyone paused to stare at me. They knew what was coming.

"She had a right to know what happened so after I told her she started running to the park and I grabbed her arm to make her listen to me and she slapped me. She told me I had only lost my best friend but she had lost the only person who had ever cared for her. Her family hates her, Cherry's mom doesn't like her. She told me her only friends were Bob, Randy and Cherry." I closed my eyes for a minute.

"So where is she now?" Steve asked, not really paying attention. I shrugged. "She yelled at me and ran off. She's probably on her way back to the east side now." We lazed around for a little bit then I fell asleep in the chair.

I jumped at a loud banging noise and sleepily opened my eyes. I saw Two-Bit and groaned. "You think you could be a little bit quieter? He shook his head, still grinning his lopsided grin. I laughed as Steve jumped about a foot in the air when Two-Bit whispered something in his ear. He punched him in the stomach. "I'm gonna kill you," he hissed in a voice that sounded like a Soc's. Two-Bit pretened to be scared.

Then he turned back to me. "Hey, I found new girl. Guess where I found her?" Two-Bit was talking to me so I mearly shrugged. "She was walkin' down the middle of the road at about midnight. Crying, none the less. So she's over at my house. Said she didn't want to have to see you again. Man, she was a wreck. What happened?"

I groaned. I figured she would've told him about it. I leaned my head back. "Carrie Sheldon is Bob's younger sister. I told her about me and Johnny and that her brother was drunk and she ran off. Though not before slapping me pretty hard." I made a face. Steve was laughing at me so I threw a pillow at him. "Don't you have work?" I asked.

Still grinning, Steve got up and wandered into the kitchen. Darry had already left, though I wasn't sure where because I didn't think he worked on Sundays. I heard rummaging in the refrigerator before Steve returned with the chocolate cake. I took a piece before Steve shoved his face into it (not literally) and turned back to Two-Bit.

"Is she ok?" I asked. Two-Bit shrugged as he sat down on the ground. "She's still pretty upset. I mean I know we're all upset about Johnny and Dally but the way she put it Bob was the only person who actually cared about her. You dig?" I sighed. Yeah, I dig. She had told me herself. I wandered into the bathroom to take a shower and stuff. When I came out I paused in the living room and attempted to cock an eyebrow.

"Care to explain yourselves?" I asked, grinning as Two-Bit stood up and started laughing at Steve. "Now who's the tough guy?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and went into my room to get changed. Steve had left by the time I came back.

"Pony, Carrie wants to talk to you. In the park by the fountain. In about 2 minutes so get going." Two-Bit said, practically shoving me out the door. I just stared at him. He wasn't being like himself. Then I turned and headed to the park. I had a feeling I was gonna get slapped again.

* * *

A/N: Wheeeee I wasn't sure what I wanted to do past this, I just had to get the fact that Carrie was staying at Two-Bit's in. Sooooo yeah, R+R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, I finally decided how I want this confrontation to go. It's probably not that great and if it has spelling errors, I'm sorry. Haha Pony makes me think of a girl lmao. But yeah, so I don't own anything except Carrie and my plot line. Everything else is credited to S.E. Hinton, who is a genious. XD R+R please!

* * *

Chapter 5

I sighed as Two-Bit basically shoved me out the door. I guess I had no choice but to go. I had a feeling I wouldn't enjoy this because she was still mad at me. But that was ok. At least she was talking to me now.

I dragged my feet as I entered the park. A pang went through me as I saw her standing by the fountain, staring down at the ground. I knew what she was looking at, cleaning people didn't do that great of a job cleaning up after it. Of course not. I nearly crashed into the fountain as I walked up to her.

I was wearing Dally's jacket again and Carrie had borrowed one of Two-Bit's. She glanced up at me and I could tell from the way her eyes were blazing she was still mad. I smiled weakly. "Hi," I said quietly. She mearly nodded and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"I can't honestly say I'm about to forgive you right off the bat," she said, playing with the sleeve of her jacket. I crossed my arms as she continued. "But I don't hate you. I understand it. But I can't stay with you. I mean, Darry hates me, I can tell. And well, Two-Bit's sister really does think we're best friends." She grinned faintly.

"I just need some time to think this over more. Your a nice kid," Carrie sighed. She looked up at me and opened her mouth like she was going to say something then shut it. Standing up abruptly, she started to walk away and nearly ran into a couple holding hands. I grabbed her arm again and turned her back to face me.

"Carrie, what is with you? You invited me here to talk then you leave?" I asked. She simply stared like she didn't understand. Then she smiled again, but in a second it was gone. She sighed deeply before she turned to face me again.

"Pony, I like you, I really do. But I can't deal with this right now..." Carrie muttered. I was stunned. She looked in my eyes quickly, then turned and walked off. Suddenly I felt a strong arm clamp onto my shoulder. Turning abruptly, I came face to face with Two-Bit. He was shaking his head and looking at me as if I had done something incredibly stupid. He grinned at me suddenly.

"What?" I asked, staring at the ground by Two-Bit's feet. You could still see a stain there, it just wasn't as rust colored. Two-Bit shook his head again. "You're just gonna let her walk off like that?" He looked very shocked. I looked at him confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Or can you go after her yourself and find out?" Two-Bit asked. I was still confused but started to walk in the direction Carrie had disappeared in. Since when was Two-Bit serious? I shook the thought from my head as I turned the corner and found Carrie. She looked up at me from her spot on the ground.

I grinned at her. "Ain't you about to freeze to death?" I asked. She grinned back and pulled me down to sit next to her when I offered my hand to help her up. Golly, she was sure pretty. She leaned her head back against the side of the building we were sitting behind and turned to look at me.

"Ponyboy," she started but I shook my head. I finally understood. Or so I thought. Actually, at this point I was just joking around. "You like Two-Bit, don't you?" I asked seriously. She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. Then she sighed for about the fifth time since I'd met her today and I knew something serious was about to be said.

"Pony," she started again. She looked up at me again and her eyes got a bit wide. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I can't live with you because... I'm scared."

That wasn't what I was expecting. I leaned my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked. She smiled vaugly.

"Ponyboy, I'm afraid of falling in love with you."

* * *

A/N: Wheeeeee I love cliffhangers. Sorry for stealing that line from the book/movie but it fit so I had to. Hahahaha hate me all you want for the cliff but I'm not sure what I want to happen next lol. So yeah, R+R! Please and thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Whee, Pony's an idiot haha but I still adore him. So yeah. Chapter 6. Enjoy! I don't own the Outsiders in the legal sense, I only bought the book and and movie haha so yeah. S.E. Hinton and Francis Ford Coppola owns that. Wheee. Enjoy. R+R please.

* * *

Chapter 6

My brain must have gone as numb as my butt from sitting in the snow, for I replied, "What?" Carrie had stood up and was pacing now. I pulled myself up and leaned against the wall. She stopped and rolled her eyes at me. It took me about a minute before I relized what she had said. "Oh!" I cried and she nearly fell off the curb laughing at my stupidity. She had a right and was grinning at me, then looked past me and kind of half nodded.

"Two-Bit, what do you want?" I called without turning around. He came up behind me and must've made a face, for Carrie was laughing rather hard. I had forgotten why Carrie had been so tense earlier but she didn't mind. In fact she seemed rather glad and fairly unafraid now. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and slapped Two-Bit playfully on the arm.

"So is Pony finally into girls now?" he asked stupidly. Carrie giggled behind her hand. I punched Two-Bit in his arm and cussed him out. "Honestly." Carrie was still laughing as I put my arm around her shoulder. She was shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the laughter.

"Come on, let's go somewhere," Two-Bit said, practically shoving me into the street. I turned and walked towards one of the gas stations. It wasn't the DX but it was another one Steve had worked at before so I pushed open the door and wandered around. I heard a shuffling noise behind me and a voice whisper, "you're dead" and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Upon hearing the familiar laugh, I nearly ran backed right into Carrie. She was still grinning at me. We bought a couple drinks and a pack of Kools. We leaned against the side of the store and had a smoke. Carrie nearly dropped her drink trying to light her cigarette and Two-Bit nearly made her drop it again by clapping her on the back.

"Two-Bit, go away," she hissed, taking a huge gulp of her root beer. He was grinning cheesily at her and I had to look away. I guess Two-Bit was right, I did like her. A lot. I jumped when I heard a glass break and noticed Carrie had dropped her drink. She swore rather loudly. She was definately a greaser girl.

"Two-Bit, goddamn you," she muttered, bending down to pick up the glass. She grabbed the package of Kools out of his hand and shove them into her jeans pocket. "I'll burn your jacket if you don't stop." She grinned as he glowered.

Carrie jumped as a car came by and honked their horn. It was Steve and Carrie stuck up her middle finger at him. He pushed open the passenger side door. Carrie crawled into the back seat and pulled me with her. Two-Bit got in the front seat and slammed the door.

"Where we going?" I asked curiously. Steve shrugged and Carrie stared out the window. We turned and drove past The Dingo where, even in the middle of winter, was still jam packed with hoods and greasers. We drove past the DX and I noticed a familar shape of a teenage boy there. Steve turned suddenly into the gas station and slammed on the breaks. I jumped out of the car to everyone else's confusion.

I heard Two-Bit and Carrie whispering in the car, but Steve had noticed the boy too. He told them who they thought he was and I knew Two-Bit would drop it. Carrie, however, had no idea who he was but shut her mouth after a look Steve gave her.

I was ignoring them as best I could and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He had golden brown hair and was tall and thin. He was really familiar. Raising an eyebrow, I muttered, "Sodapop?"

* * *

A/N: mmmkay I know it's short and I'm sorry but I had stop it here. Definately. R+R please! 


End file.
